AnnaMaria's Heart corny I know!
by josh-gurl
Summary: Ok, this is and Anna-MariaJack fic. Anna gets tired of Jack and goes back to the lif she was living before. Jack misses her and you'll have to read to find ou This my first POTC fic and only the thrid fic I've written, so please be nice. it may seem a li
1. AnnaMaria

Anna-Maria awoke to the annoying yapping of her small dog. Mumbling she picked the mutt up and pushed him out of her bedroom door. With a yawn she then slowly climbed back into bed and went into a coma-like sleep instantly.  
  
If it hadn't have been for one of the housemaids , Lucy, waking her up, she probably would have slept for another couple of hours thus making her late for breakfast with her mistress, Miss. Montclair.  
  
After struggling to put on her corset and dress Lucy shoved her down the stairs and into the dinning room. Miss. Montclair looked up from her book and gave Anna a little head nod in return Anna gave her a small curtsy.  
  
Miss. Montclair was a widow who took on her husband's trade business after he passed. Under her guidance and direction the business began to boom and soon she had made a huge fortune. During one of Miss. Montclair's inspection of her ships she found a 7 year old , Anna-Maria, dirty and starving and with out a home, sleeping underneath the docks. She took her in and ever since then she had been her handmaid and companion, reading to her daily, fetching things for her, delivering letters, and going into town with her. She had come to love the little child as her own daughter  
  
"Sit down dear." Miss. Montclair said  
  
"Yes, Miss. Montclair." Anna said taking a seat at the long and lustrous table  
  
"Now Anna, you left here almost two years ago and have come back. Now when you came to me a month ago I did not ask you why you had come back I only accepted you with open arms. But it seems to me that you are somewhat un- happy here. Is that true?" Anna shook her head "No Ma'am"  
  
Miss. Montclair looked at her skeptically "Are you sure?"  
  
Anna looked down; suddenly her placemat seemed to be a lot more interesting "I'm sure. If I may ask, why the sudden inquiry?"  
  
"Well it just seems as if you're. missing something or that you feel trapped or even obligated to be here. I do have a sixth sense for these types of things you know? I just thought maybe there was someone that you maybe left behind and are missing."  
  
Anna didn't say anything she just sat there staring at her placemat chest heaving, suddenly she felt sick and short of breath.  
  
"Anna? Are you alright?" Miss Montclair asked worried  
  
"Yes, I mean no. I'm feeling a bit sick may I be excused?"  
  
"Of course." Miss Montclair said kindly "You just go lay down in your room."  
  
Anna stood up "Thank you." She said before leaving and running up the stairs to her room.  
  
Once inside the door she started to cry, something she had been wanting to do for a long time. Furiously she wiped away her tears. "I said I'd never cry over you Jack Sparrow." 


	2. Anna remembers

Anna-Maria deep in to thought barely realized that someone had been knocking on the door for the past ten minutes. "Come in" she said quietly  
  
It was Lucy. "The mistress said ya were sick, so I brough' ya some tea." Lucy said in her thick cockney accent.  
  
"Thank you." Ann Maria said weakly "Just put it down on the desk."  
  
"Are you alright Miss?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine."  
  
"Your thinkin' 'bout that Sparrow fella aren't ya. Oh, come on Anna. What he done to ya can't be so bad as to cry 'bout it." Lucy said putting a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder. Anna's eyes began to tear up once again at the thought of what had happened. Why had she thought he could change? The no good flee bitten cold hearted right down scoundrel son of a bi-  
  
"Anna, Anna? Did you hear me?" Lucy said shaking her shoulders a bit  
  
Anna-Maria snapped out of her trance "No, sorry. What did you say?" "I said that I was gonna be downstairs in the kitchen if ya needed anything."  
  
Anna shook her head and watched Lucy leave. She could still remember vividly what had happened that night. The night she vowed to leave The Black Pearl and Jack sparrow forever. ****************************************************************** Flash Back  
  
"Anna? Anna, love where are ya?" Jack whispered into the darkness of the room "I'm right here captain." Anna said lighting a couple of candles "What is it you'll be needing now Jack."  
  
Jack smiled sloppily and sauntered over to her "You." he said placing his hand on the small of her back  
  
Anna pushed him away. She could smell the heavy rum on his breath and it almost made her sick to her stomach. Almost instantly she realized he was actually drunk, seemingly drunk. "Your drunk Jack." She said trying to walk past him. But he was to quick and soon had her in his grasp.  
  
"Not drunk enough to tell ye that I love ye." He smiled leaning in to kiss her. But instead of feeling her soft supple lips he felt a slap across the face. "Ow! Tha's the 6th time tonigh' tha' 'as happened." Jack said rubbing his cheek "I'm almos' sure I didn' deserve tha' one." He slurred  
  
"Ye deserve every slap ye receive ye rotten dirty dog." Anna said annoyed "Now if you'll please be getting' out of my cabin I'll be much obliged."  
  
"Why'd 'ye hate me?" Jack asked turning serious Anna just rolled her eyes "No I'm serious. Why?"  
  
"Because ya stole my boat."  
  
"Look, I did'n steal it. I jus' borrowed-"  
  
"It without askin'. I know I know." Anna finished for him "I jus'.I don'.It's jus' the way ya stole, or "borrowed" it."  
  
"An' wha' way would tha' be?" Jack asked scratching his head  
  
Anna sighed "Ya got me drunk and then sleep' with me. Then when I wake up in the mornin' I find a necklace and a letter from ya, sayin' that your sorry but ya had to leave and how much ya loved me and cared and how you would come back. And then a see at the bottom of the letter a little note sayin' you've borrowed my boat."  
  
"See then." Jack smiled "I did tell ya tha' I was borrowin' your boat and I meant everythin' I wrote in tha' letter."  
  
"Tha's not the point Jack. The point is ya used me. Ya only wrote that letter and gave me that necklace ta buy your self time."  
  
Jack took one of her hands in his. "I wrote that letter cuase I care 'bout ya."  
  
"Care 'bout me my arse."  
  
Jack chuckled "Well yes, I care 'bout your arse also." Anna went to give him another slap but he grabbed her hand before contact. And just when the insults were about to come spewing out of her mouth he quickly planted his lips on hers. Anna (to shocked) didn't respond but didn't stop him from entering and exploring with his tongue. But once the initial shock was gone, she began to kiss back. Her kisses angry, his hungry. Jack picked her up and tried to find his way to the bed. The closest thing to them was a table so he set her down on it, still kissing her the whole time. He began to leave little kisses on her neck and collarbone.  
  
"Not here." She whispered "the bed."  
  
So once again he picked her up and managed to find his way to it. The two fell on it as if they were one and had a night of passion and bliss. (A/N: I'm kind of bad at writing this passionate stuff.) 


End file.
